A compute stick is a small form factor computing device configured to be coupled to an external display such as a monitor or television set. Typically, a compute stick includes a processor, storage, one or more data/power ports, and one or more wireless transceivers, but no power supply. That is, a compute stick must be plugged into an external device to supply power, thus differentiating it from a personal computer, laptop, tablet, mobile Internet, smart phone or other computing devices. Through a compute stick, a user may turn any compatible monitor or television into a fully-functioning computer. Peripherals such as wired/wireless keyboards and mice may be used for input to compute sticks. Alternatively, if the monitor or television includes touch input capability, the touch input method of data entry may be used.
Touch input from an external display, however, may not be secure. As a result, users may be discouraged from using a compute stick to perform sensitive transactions such as banking transactions.